Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson, otherwise known as the notorious “Mean Queen”, is considered; the cruelest student at Woodsboro High School. Nina rules the student body with an iron fist and is followed by her ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill. She is undoubtedly worshipped yet feared by all, which does indeed hurt her coming of age by hindering her growth. Nina is described by her classmates in a plethora of ways, from “flawless” to “a stone-cold bitch who got what she deserved”. Her decisions are driven by hate and competition with other students whether it involves her relationship with friends, family or Tyler. While, that may be true to some extent, Nina’s ability to act as the queen puppet master comes from her near to flawless ability to manipulate people. Of all the residents in Woodsboro, Nina was the girl you shouldn’t cross. Many recognize Nina as the strawberry blonde spitfire who won’t hesitate to out people the first chance she gets. Girls like Nina are rich and spoiled and expected to marry billionaires without ever suffering the consequences of their actions. While, that may be true to some extent, Nina’s ability to act as the queen puppet master comes from her near to flawless ability to manipulate people. Of all the girls in Woodsboro, Nina is the bitch you shouldn’t cross. With Tyler's assistance, Nina was able to bug everyone, including teachers and town officials. She had an entire private room set up in her mansion with monitors on everyone. And Nina, she had front row seats to the whole thing. Even Brooke Maddox described Nina as a "spoiled sociopath with no impulse control”. So, not exactly someone you want to be frenemies with. For years, Nina relentlessly bullied Audrey Jensen, Noah Foster, and a score of other underlings at Woodsboro High. And now, well... karma’s a bitch. She has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story, serving as the posthumous secondary antagonist for the drama half of the show, because without her there would be no story to begin with. Physical Appearance Nina has a very beautiful face complimented with lush pouty lips, prominent nose, chocolate brown eyes and a slim long neck. She has a pale rosy complexion and fiery red hair. Nina is tall at approx. 5'8". Personality and Traits Nina, is, just as she says, not someone you want to mess with. She is tough as nails, despite the "perfect little princess" act, she plays. She is very manipulative and tricky, and, even if you don't think she's a threat, you should be afraid of her, because she'll hold a grudge. She may not get you right away, but she'll get you eventually. She's big on revenge. Sometimes, her revenge is public, and embarrassing, allowing everyone to see, sometimes it's much deeper than that, more sneaky, hidden, and behind the scenes, but she always gets her way. She's the type of girl who'll ruin you with a single sentence, who will keep you around long enough only to get what she wants from you before kicking you to the curb. Yet everyone wants to be close to her, because no one wants to be on her bad side, and everyone wants to remain on her good side. Nina has not had it easy, and that takes a toll on her personality, making her tough. It's nearly impossible to break her, and once you have, almost impossible to get her to show any signs of it. Some say she's fearless, but really, she's just good at hiding her fear. She's a master of deception. Her whole life has been nothing but a lie. In public, she's always been the popular girl. The one everyone wants to be. She had all the boyfriends, the beauty, the friends, the hair. She was perfect. Her life was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. So she was happy, right? No. This is just the outside of Nina. The first layer of the onion, it is a part of her, but not the whole her. She's the popular, bitchy girl, sure, but there's much much more underneath. However, she finds it easier just to give people what they want. To be what they want her to be. In a position of authority, everyone wants you to be something, so she gives it to them. She plays along. She gives people what they want. It's easier than being who she really is, and being rejected, or dealing with all the shit she'd get. Really, Nina just likes to rebel and be free. She wants to do what she wants to do, when she wants to do it. No questions asked. Her tough shell protects her from being hurt, and she nearly never let's anyone through. It takes a lot for her to open up, and be herself with someone. A lot. She's sarcastic, and blunt, but not stupid. She has a filter and knows how to hold her tongue, but also knows how to use it to inflict the most damage possible. Her tongue is a bitter weapon. She's an expert at hurting, manipulating, cheating, and enchanting people, with nothing but words. Words, and her incredible empathy. She sees into people. See's what they want, what they fear, and knows how to give it them. She's a hard person to figure out, and as soon as you think you've done it, she changes. Nina, despite all this toughness, does not often show this unless enraged, afraid, or hurt. Ninety-percent of the time, she's playing the role of "happy little popular girl," giggling, rebelling, and having a good time. But as soon as you cross her, hurt her, or scare her, those walls slide right up, and she's locked down tighter than a safe. She's titanium strong, and good at hiding fear with sarcasm and whit. Despite all this though, getting to know Nina really is worth while. Don't let her intimidate you. For all her protection, she's just looking for someone to care about. Someone who's not afraid to push her, to push down her walls. Who'll refuse to go, no matter how many times she pushes them away. She's not looking for sweet, kind, gushy relationships. She's looking for someone who cares enough to yell at her. To push her to be herself. When she let's you in, though it may take a lot, she's fiercely loyal, and would lay her life on the line for you. She also has a soft spot for kids and animals, because they're innocent. When innocence is threatened, she's not afraid to step up and defend it. Nina is extremely self-preservant and independent. She puts her own self-preservation before everything and everyone, not caring who she has to knock down in her way, the lies she has to come up with, or the hearts she has to break to get what she wants, or to keep herself safe. Some would say she's ruthless, or emotionless, but this is far from the truth. She is actually just has a hard time trusting. She tries her best to do right by people, but she has a hard time letting down her guard. She's locked up tighter than a vault, and, though it is possible to crack her code, most people don't even attempt it. She's had a rough life, but she makes the most of it. That's what she does. Makes the most out of terrible situations. Her solutions may not be the best in the long run, leading to more suppressed feelings than anything else, but she'll do anything for a quick fix. Nina is a tornado, all wrapped up in a pretty package. A rose, pretty and delicate looking, but protected by thorns. You have to do a little work, taking off those thorns, but in the end, it's all worth while. In all, Nina is tough-as-nails, and someone you probably don't want to mess with, but if you push past her protective shell, you'll see that there's really someone worth while underneath. Trivia * Nina was the epitome of cruelty and sadism in the show. * Nina was the secondary antagonist for the majority of the series, but was ultimately killed off to make way for the true main villain to take over. * Considered to be one of the most evil characters in the entire series; second only to Ghostface. * She was the former captain of the cheerleading squad, ultimately before her murder. ** Her captain position was then taken by Olivia Morris. * The first character in the franchise to run a big extortion company. * While not a killer, Nina kept ruin people's lives beyond the grave due to her extortion company and videotaping people in their intimate moments. * Her complete selfishness and cruelty makes her to the most unlikable victim in the series and one of the few victims in the whole franchise that no one mourned about them. * Nina also is most likely a pathological liar, making her a minimal catalog of mental illness. * She's attractive, and more importantly, she's the most socially intelligent resident of Woodsboro. ** That's what gives her the power to manipulate others so well. She understands people's fears and insecurities. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters